1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a extending jack plate and more particularly pertains to a jack plate which can be extended away from a boat's hull and transom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jack plates is known in the prior art. More specifically, jack plates previously devised and utilized for the purpose of positioning an outboard motor relative to the boat's hull and transom are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe extending jack plate that allows a jack plate to be extended away from a boat's hull and transom.
In this respect, the extending jack plate, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a having the capability of extending a jack plate away from a boat's hull and transom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved extending jack plate which can be used for extending a motor's location away from a boat's hull and transom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.